Vampire Love 2
by sephira-san
Summary: Sequel To Vampire Love..Hadria, Yugi, Atemu & Seto are all settled after their ordeal, but Ryou finds a girl badly hurt and Yugi keeps thinking he sees CaiLia, but that's impossible...Hadria knows a secret of this new girl and looks into Yugi's imaginatio
1. After The Ordeal

Title: Vampire Love 2

Sequel To: Vampire Love

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu-Crimson Pandora/Ryou-Bakura/Malik-Joey/Mai

Warnings: Lemons

Beta: SakuraSango

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Serenity, Ishizu, Mai

Summary: Hadria, Yugi, Atemu & Seto are all settled after their ordeal, but Ryou finds a girl badly hurt and Yugi keeps thinking he sees Cai-Lia, but that's impossible...Hadria knows a secret of this new girl and looks into Yugi's imagination...Is Cai-Lia really dead or does she some how live?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Cai-Lia Morlee & Crimson Pandora is owned by SakuraSango

Author's Note: I got such good reviews for Vampire Love and here is the sequel...It's longer, so, what you were confused about in the first one it comes together here...By the way Cai-Lia is pronouced Kay-Leigha...She's a character I had for another fan fic that ended up sucking...

Halloween was one everyone won't forget...The night that lives changed...Tea had died, Yugi was now immortal and Seto and Atemu were getting back being together. Since I had freed Seto from the spell of my sister, it'll be impossible for another evil force to control him. For my pendant will make that difficult...It'll help him fight those mind controling powers...

And as for me you maybe wondering...I look across from the entrance of Yugi's bedroom...Finally, I am happy that I didn't lose another love...I'm not sure what I would've done without Yugi...He completes me now...I have sent so many lifetimes without anyone to love...My last lover as you already know was the Pharaoh...I couldn't be more happier for him now than I have ever been...He and Seto do make a cute couple...

"Mmmmm." a moan sounded.

I knew exactly that it came from Yugi as he slowly rose from his bed and I sat right next to him. Placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "How are you?"

"Different..." he opened his mouth and touched his new teeth. "These will take a while to get use to." he turned his head to me. "Did I...Did I really bite..." he stopped.

"Yes...He did insist on it." I told my new love.

**FlashBack To Halloween Night:**

"Wha...Am I a vampire? Were you able too?" he tried to sit up.

"Yes...Careful you are still a bit weak..." I told him.

"I am going to get everyone out of here...The party is indeed over..." Seto walked out.

"Aibou..." Atemu's voice sounded.

"He's weak Atemu...I need to get him some blood." I got up.

"I told you...He can drink from me...I rather have it that way." Atemu took off a leather bracelet he wore on his left wrist and stuck it out for Yugi.

Yugi now touched the pendant that lays around his neck. It resembled mine yes...Except his was silver, despite what you may have heard or seen, vampires are not allergic to silver...Silver is for Werewolves...And in the center of the silver Ankh that now belongs to Yugi is a turquoise gem. It holds the same power as mine does. "This will get easier for you...You don't have to always feed on the innocent...I actually stock up on some blood...I believe I am stocked up to 2 years...I get a little overboard sometimes..." I gave a little laugh.

"I really drank from Pharaoh?" he asked.

"Yes...He's fine...I stopped you before you drained him of a lot..." I told him.

"And Seto?" Yugi looked at me.

"He's fine as well...He has a scar on the left side of his neck from where Cai-Lia bit him, but that's it. I swear he's been sending flowers over here like crazy...Atemu has also talked to him on the phone saying that he knew it wasn't the same Seto that raped him before Halloween, but he feels so bad." I said.

"How long have I been here?" he got up.

"A few days...Your body was asleep so it can take the life you possess now...I am not sure how I would've been if you died Yugi." I stood behind him. I am only 3 inches taler than him. "The pendant I gave you allows you to walk in the daylight and like I did with Seto, you can get someone out of the trance from a vampire."

"I'm glad you did...I didn't want to die...And to tell you the truth, I'm not sure what I would've without you." he faced me now. His violet eyes so bright.

I leaned my head down and we embraced in a kiss. It was so sweet...Neither one of us wanted to end the kiss, but Yugi did need more rest. Even though he can walk, his new form was still weak. I ended the kiss and ran my fingers through his tri colored hair. "I have brought you food..." I took him by the hand and led him to the kitchen.

"Pharaoh..." he said.

There stood Atemu holding a blue cup. "Hi...I was just bringing this up for Yugi." he extended the glass.

"Thanks..." Yugi took the cup.

"I saw the blood in the fridge and knew it had to be for Yugi.

Atemu was thoughtful...Then again he's always been thoughtful, even when he was Pharaoh. I could see why I loved him so many years ago, but that was in the past and this is the future...The future that I will spend with Yugi now...I watched as he drank from the cup and he sat at the table with Atemu. I believe he was talking about Seto, but my mind was some place else...I felt a presence, but it wasn't evil...If it's not evil then what is this presence I feel? It was one I haven't felt for a very long while.

Ryou walked down the street, holding a plastic bag. "Stupid Bakura drank all the soda and he couldn't bother to go up and get some more, noooooooo...He was to busy playing tonsil hockey with Malik...I swear you can't seperate those 2 psychos..." he was talking to himself.

"Help..." a soft voice spoke.

He stopped as he heard it. "Hello..." he looked down an alley way and went to it. There was a body and ran to it. "Are you okay?" Ryou kneeled down. From the body he knew it was a girl. "Hey..."

"Hadria..." she whispered.

"Yugi's girlfriend?" he took off his coat and wrapped it around her as he picked her up. Ryou wasn't too far from home.. Ryou had to call Hadria and knew where she'd be. From what Atemu told them at the party a few days ago. "Hold on...What's this?" he saw something laying next to her head and picked it up. "This is beautiful..." Ryou put it in his pocket and held her close to his his chest. He didn't care if he got blood on this shirt. A beautiful girl he could was in trouble.

"Bakura...Malik..." he kicked the front door. 'Come on...' he thought.

The door finally opened exposing a half naked Bakura whose pants were slightly undone. "What? Oh Ryou..."

"Open the freakin' door..." he snapped.

"Someone is crouchy..." Bakura stepped aside.

Ryou set the girl on the couch. "Watch her...I think she's dying, but I know who can help."


	2. Hadria Has A Sister

Title: Vampire Love 2

Sequel To: Vampire Love

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu-Crimson Pandora/Ryou-Bakura/Malik-Joey/Mai

Warnings: Lemons

Beta: SakuraSango

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Serenity, Ishizu, Mai

Summary: Hadria, Yugi, Atemu & Seto are all settled after their ordeal, but Ryou finds a girl badly hurt and Yugi keeps thinking he sees Cai-Lia, but that's impossible...Hadria knows a secret of this new girl and looks into Yugi's imagination...Is Cai-Lia really dead or does she some how live?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Cai-Lia Morlee & Crimson Pandora is owned by SakuraSango

Author's Note: I got such good reviews for Vampire Love and here is the sequel...It's longer, so, what you were confused about in the first one it comes together here...By the way Cai-Lia is pronouced Kay-Leigha...She's a character I had for another fan fic that ended up sucking...Sorry now for any misspellings...I sometimes get on a roolw hen I type...

"Hello..." Atemu answered the phone.

"Atemu..." came Ryou's voice on the other end.

"Yes, Ryou..." he replied.

"Is Hadria there?" his voice sounded rush.

"Yes, what's wrong?" asked Atemu.

"There's a girl here, she's dying...I'll explain when she gets here." he told him.

"Okay, I will tell her immidetately." he heard Ryou hang up and hung up his phone. "Hadria..." Atemu went back to the kitchen. "Oh...Could you warn a person." he sheilded his eyes

"Atemu..." I said. My shirt was off and Yugi was kissing my neck with his shirt off as well. "Come one, it's not like you've never seen naked." I teased him.

"Yeah, but your with Yugi and I wouldn't feel right." he turned his back. "Ryou called."

I handed Yugi his shirt and put mine over my head after replacing my bra back on. "What did he want?" I asked.

"He has a girl...She's dying...I take it he wants your power used." he told me.

"I've been feeling like there's another presence all day..." Yugi cut in. "I just thought it was just a weird feeling for my life."

"I have felt something too..." I went to the fridge and grabbed some blood, just incase Yugi got hungry, because he needs to build up his strength.

"I got the door." called Ryou as he left the couch. "Hadria...Yugi...Atemu your here."

"Where's the girl, Ryou?" I asked.

"This way." he walked ahead and I believe Yugi or Atemu closed the door. "There she is. This was laying next to her." he brought out a necklace and held out his hand.

"No..." I looked at the Black Rose pendant and back at the girl. My ice blue eyes were wider than before. "It can't be...Ryou, put that on her quickly." I ordered him.

"Hadria, do you know her?" asked Atemu from behind.

"Yes..." I lowere dmy head in silence as tears formed. 'Please do not let her die.' I silently thought. Hopefully I had Ryou put the pendant on her quick enough. "Yugi, my purse...Ryou...Malik...Bakura please leave the area..."

"Here you go." Yugi handed me my purse.

"We all knw your a vampire..." Bakura said.

"Leave now...I must do this alone." I told them.

"Let's go guys." Ryou grabbed Bakura's arm.

I waited till they were out and I walked up to the crimson haired girl. Her throat was almost ripped out and I placed my left hand on her forehead. "Please don't die..."

"Hadria..." Yugi's small spoke up.

"Give me blood Yugi..." my voice was pratically a whisper. I had my hand held out and felt the pouch.

"Mmm.." the girl moaned.

"Drink this..." I lifted her head up slightly and put it up to her mouth.

"Is she a..." Yugi stopped.

The girl drank enough to get her engery back and I looked at Yugi. "The others can come in." I turned and put the pouch on a table. I felt Atemu's hand on my arm, he knew the girl as well.

"Where did you find her, Ryou?" I looked into his brown eyes as he entered.

"In an alley...I heard a very faint help me..." he walked up to her. "Do you know her?"

"Yes..." I watched as Ryou joined, Atemu, Malik, Bakura and Yugi before me. Atemu knew what I was going to say, because as I said he too knows the girl that lays on that couch. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth. "This is my sister..." I heard them gasped. "Her name is Crimson Pandora, she, Cai-Lia and I were triplets, fraturnal twins..."

"Wow..You all have different color hair...You have silver, Cai-Lia had white and she has crimson...That's something." Ryou had said.

"Yes...We haven't seen each other since the Pharaoh and since Crimson thought I had died she fled. I've been looking for her ever since. But who did this to her." I looked back at my sister.

"So, she's a vampire?" Ryou was interested. Even though she was probably healing, he thought she was beautiful. Ryou had never seen anyone that beautiful.

"Yes he is...We were made about the sametime...I wonder hwo could've done this...She could fight off anyone and I haven't heard of any vampiric deaths..." I said.

"Maybe she inflicted it on herself..." Malik cut in.

"A vampire killingthemselves...Now that's new." Bakura laughed.

"Shut up..." snapped Ryou.

"Mmmm." Crimson moaned again as she gently turned her head. "Hadria..."

"Crimson.." I gently hugged her. At last I had finally found her. "Who did this to you?"

Her crimson eyes looked straight at me, not looking at anyone else...It was like I was the only one in the living room with her and then slowly I saw her lips part as she went to speak.

"Cai-Lia..." she told us.


	3. Start of The Truth

Title: Vampire Love 2

Sequel To: Vampire Love

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu-Crimson Pandora/Ryou-Bakura/Malik-Joey/Mai

Warnings: Lemons

Beta: SakuraSango

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Serenity, Ishizu, Mai

Summary: Hadria, Yugi, Atemu & Seto are all settled after their ordeal, but Ryou finds a girl badly hurt and Yugi keeps thinking he sees Cai-Lia, but that's impossible...Hadria knows a secret of this new girl and looks into Yugi's imagination...Is Cai-Lia really dead or does she some how live?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Cai-Lia Morlee & Crimson Pandora is owned by SakuraSango

Author's Note: I got such good reviews for Vampire Love and here is the sequel...It's longer, so, what you were confused about in the first one it comes together here...By the way Cai-Lia is pronouced Kay-Leigha...She's a character I had for another fan fic that ended up sucking...

I felt Atemu's eyes on me now, but honestly I didn't know what to say...All I know is that this couldn't be true...Our sister was dead...I saw Atemu kill her. "That can't be..." I finally said.

"I killed her...She deserved it...For turning my lover on me, she tried to kill Yugi and Hadria." Atemu spoke up.

I could tell that Bakura and his lover were enjoying this...They seemed please when Tea died, well, I was some what pleased myself...Her voice was annoying me, but she was Yugi's best friend. "Yes, our sister wanted Seto Kaiba...He's rich and has power."

"I know who I saw and it was her...I was coming to find you Hadria, but she got me." Crimson said.

"It was awesome how she killed Tea..." Malik smiled at the thought.

Bakura wrapped an arm around his egyptian lover and pulled him closer. "That indeed was pleasant."

"Do you have a place to stay Crimson?" asked Atemu.

"Not yet." she replied.

"She can stay here..." Ryou announced. "It's not really any fun with Malik constantly over here...Crimson can stay in my room...I can sleep on the couch."

"Only if you are sure?" she looked at Ryou.

"I'm positive..." he was all smiles. It's not everyday that he meets a beautiful girl nearing death in an alley.

"Okay then, Ryou...I will stay." Crimson gave a weak smile.

"We better go..." Atemu spoke up.

"Ryou, here..." I dug into my purse. "These are for Crimson...I know she'll feel hungry and don't worry if you run out, there is more in Yugi's fridge if you need it."

"Thanks.." he took it and headed to the kitchen.

"Just as long as the cute blood sucker stays away from my Bakura, she'll be fine." Malik put both arms around Bakura and they kissed.

"Well, Yugi is still a new vampire and needs plenty of rest, so, we better go." I put an arm around him. "I will see you later, Crimson."

"See you later, Hadria." Crimson called.

Ryou appeared from the kitchen. "That's taken care of." he rolled his eyes. "Malik, Bakura can you take it upstairs."

Bakura had his hands in Malik's hair, why Malik had his hands in Bakura's shirt as they stood before Crimson making out.. "Shall we go upstairs my egyptian lover."

"Let's..." he replied.

"So, your Hadria's sister?" Ryou saw that Crimson sat up and he sat next to her.

"Yes, I was the third born..." she thought he was cute and has often thought that if she fell for anyone if they would accept her vampiric ways, but Ryou seemed to be different. "No need to be so shy."

"I just never met anyone as beautiful as you, Crimson...I almost don't feel worthy of you staying here." he looked away.

She touched his face and felt how smooth his skin was. "Don't feel that way...It should be me who feels unworthy here...You saved me from death."

Ryou's brown eyes locked on her crimson eyes as he got closer to her. "Crimson..." he knew they just met, but something inside him told him to kiss her.

"It's okay Ryou...Is there is something you want to say?" she smiled.

He moved a hand to touch her face, it was smooth and his face got closer to hers. Ryou closed his eyes as their lips touched and he pulled away. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be..." Crimson's left hand turned his face to hers. "If you wish to kiss me again, that'll be alright."

Ryou locked his lips with hers again and his tongue made it's way into her mouth. He never had thought about ever kissing a vampire in his entire life. Actually he never knew vampires existed till Hadria and Cai-Lia. He felt like he was in heaven as they continued to kiss, but shortly it ended.

"I better rest now..." Crimson laid back.

"You can sleep in my room." he got up.

"It's quite alright, Ryou...I am just fine on the couch." a little laugh escaped her mouth.

"Only if your sure...I don't mind sleeping down here." Ryou assured her.

"No need..." she slowly closed her eyes.

Ryou watched as she went to sleep. He couldn't get over on how beautiful she was and started to wonder if she would ever date anyone not a vampire. It works for Yugi and Hadria and that's only because Yugi was now a vampire because Cai-Lia tried to kill him.

"Hadria..." said Yugi.

I looked at his innocent face...I never wanted this life for Yugi...He was so young...Well, just a year younger than I was when I was made. Yugi hasn't even told his grandfather what he is. His violet eyes were innocent as well...I reached my left hand out to touch his face. "I never wanted you to be this way, Yugi." I finally spoke.

He took my left hand and held it. "I was dying, Hadria...I remember telling you that I didn't want to die...So, you gave a second chance...I'm immortal yes, but I love you and couldn't picture being without you."

Tears filled my eyes as he said that. "I love you too, Yugi..." Our lips headed for one another and they reached. His lips were so soft and I felt his hands run through my long silver hair and my hands went through his tri-colored hair.

Yugi pulled away and started undressing...His door was closed so his grandfather wouldn't walk in. He then proceed to undress me. How did Yugi know that I wanted this? It was like he knew me well after just a few days or so...Just like it took only a few days for the Pharaoh to know me so well.

"Let us be one together right now, Hadria..." he said.

"Yugi, we'll always be one together forever.." we kissed and laid down on his bed as we made love.


	4. Yugi's Start Of Truth

Title: Vampire Love 2

Sequel To: Vampire Love

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu-Crimson Pandora/Ryou-Bakura/Malik-Joey/Mai

Warnings: Lemons

Beta: SakuraSango

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Serenity, Ishizu, Mai

Summary: Hadria, Yugi, Atemu & Seto are all settled after their ordeal, but Ryou finds a girl badly hurt and Yugi keeps thinking he sees Cai-Lia, but that's impossible...Hadria knows a secret of this new girl and looks into Yugi's imagination...Is Cai-Lia really dead or does she some how live?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Cai-Lia Morlee & Crimson Pandora is owned by SakuraSango

Author's Note: I got such good reviews for Vampire Love and here is the sequel...It's longer, so, what you were confused about in the first one it comes together here...By the way Cai-Lia is pronouced Kay-Leigha...She's a character I had for another fan fic that ended up sucking...

Atemu smiled as he walked by the door hearing moans from beyond that door. It reminded him briefly of him and Hadria, but that was 5,000 years ago...Now he was in love with Seto Kaiba and it took him a while to realize that...Yes after getting his memory back, he couldn't bring himself to love anyone like he did Hadria...She was his life and he thought she was dead. He indeed still loved her and would have never asked for anyone better than Yugi to be with her.

Atemu proceed down the stairs to the kitchen where he saw Grandpa sitting at the table. "Good evening grandpa."

"Hello, Atemu..." Grandpa looked at him. "Will Yugi and his little friend be down for dinner?"

"I think they are going to go out tonight...I'm not sure, but he'll eat don't worry." Atemu was glad that Grandpa hasn't asked about the locked drawer in the refridgerator. Atemu had a lock on one of the drawers that was full of blood for Yugi to feed on. "Remember Yugi's little friend is his girlfriend...You knew Yugi would get one sooner or later." he sat in a chair with a cup of soda.

"Ah, yes..." grandpa looked at Atemu. "Does Yugi look a bit different to you? He's wears a silver Ankh around his neck and doesn't take it off."

"Yugi seems find to me and Hadria gave him that pendant...I can see why he won't take it off." a smile spread across his face.

Yugi laid on top of me as he finished and slowly rolled over. His body glistened in the moonlight as I saw. He was indeed an amazing lover. Yugi knew exactly the parts to work on to make me moan in such pleasure. Almost like he got tips from the former Pharaoh. I truly do love Yugi and would never have asked to meet anyone better. I laid my head on his bare chest and felt his hand run through my long hair.

"Are you going to tell your grandfather?" I broke the silence that was between us.

"When I feel it's right...Becoming a vampire was better than having him see his dead grandson...It was my choice not to die...I think I made the right choice." he said.

"I was like that...Except I was left for dead..." the memory haunts me till this day and the only person I ever told about that day was the Pharaoh.

"How did that happen?" asked Yugi.

I sighed...I hated to relive that moment, but if Yugi wanted to know then I would tell him. I finally sat up now, a sheet covering my chest as I reached for my clothes that he threw on the floor. "Cai-Lia was the first to be changed...We may be sisters, but she never liked me...I was second born, Yugi...Cai-Lia was first and Crimson was last. Our parents loved us all equally, but she saw different...I never knew of the one who made, but that's because I never met him or her..." I looked at Yugi, he was sitting up now a sheet placed neatly over his nude lower half. "It was sometime after our 17th birthday Cai-Lia was gone with this mystery guy and as she returned it was the end of me so she thought. My own sister told me what she was now...Her fangs painfully pierced my neck and Crimson came running in yelling that our parents were dead. I was dropped to the floor and before my eyes closed she attacked Crimson."

"What happened?" he was into the story.

"My eyes weakly fluttered open and I saw a man with the most amazing orange eyes. He asked me if I wanted to live and I of course said yes. Crimson and I were made the way we are at the sametime...She knew I loved you Yugi the night of the Halloween party...That's why she tried to kill you...I never figured it out till now...All the times I have loved she took it away...Cai-Lia killed all the guys I loved and she tried to kill the Pharaoh..."

"Apparently you were waiting for the right lover to become one with you..." Yugi pulled his boxers on as he got out of bed. Along with his other clothes. "Since we are telling the truth." he got his pants on along with his shirt. "I should probably tell my grandpa what I am now." he smiled.

"I'll be right there with you...He might as well know that I made you to save your life." I smiled as he took my hand.

Some where in a big dark house, a figure stood over a crystal ball...She laughed. "So, you don't believe Crimson at all..." a smile on her face. "Well, dear Hadria...What will happen when your precious Lil' Yugi starts thinking he's going crazy..."

She walked away from it and sat down on a big black sofa, grabbing someone by the hair and pulling them close. Fangs were bared. "Soon, Yugi..You'll lead me straight to Kaiba, because there is no way that Hadria's pendant can not work twice...She might've broken my spell over the Pharaoh 5,000 years ago, but it can't happen again...I will have Kaiba in my grasp and I won't loose him again." she was so angry that she buried her fangs into a soft neck...


	5. GrandPa Learns The Truth

Title: Vampire Love 2

Sequel To: Vampire Love

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu-Crimson Pandora/Ryou-Bakura/Malik-Joey/Mai

Warnings: Lemons

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Serenity, Ishizu, Mai

Summary: Hadria, Yugi, Atemu & Seto are all settled after their ordeal, but Ryou finds a girl badly hurt and Yugi keeps thinking he sees Cai-Lia, but that's impossible...Hadria knows a secret of this new girl and looks into Yugi's imagination...Is Cai-Lia really dead or does she some how live? Who will she go after now if Seto resists her power...Another wealthy man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Cai-Lia Morlee & Crimson Pandora is owned by SakuraSango

Author's Note: I got such good reviews for Vampire Love and here is the sequel...It's longer, so, what you were confused about in the first one it comes together here...By the way Cai-Lia is pronouced Kay-Leigha...She's a character I had for another fan fic that ended up sucking...

"Grandpa..." Yugi's voice came into the kicthen and he held Hadria's hand. He was very nervous on telling his grandfather, but it had to be done.

"Yes, Yugi.." he folded the paper and looked at him.

He glanced at the Pharaoh, who nodded his head. Apparently he knew what he was going to do and approved to it. "Something happened on Halloween that I haven't told you..." Yugi looked at his feet.

I squeezed Yugi's hand, in hopes of giving him more confidence. I felt the same way when I was going to tell the Pharaoh that long ago, but he took it quite well though and maybe Yugi's grandfather will take it well. Even though it will take some time getting use too.

"Well, what is it Yugi?" he asked.

"Grandpa...I'm not the same as I was before then..." he closed his violet eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm a vampire."

"What? That can't be...Vampires don't exist.." he stood up.

"It's true..." Atemu rolled up his sleeve to reveal his right wrist which still had 2 little marks. "This is the mark that fangs make."

"I did that grandpa...Hadria is a vampire...She made me...I was dying, because her sister bit me and when I woke up I drank from her and then I rested...I had to feed she told me and Pharaoh offered his wrist to me." Yugi pleaded.

Grandpa couldn't take it anymore...'Yugi has finally lost it.' he thought. "You need more sleep Yugi..." he went to the entrance of the kicthen.

"Stop..." I stood before the entrance. "I was born between 4,000-5,000 years ago...I am one of the oldest alive...Yugi knew of my vampiric ways and he still loved me...It took a lot of him to tell you this...If you like I will show you." I bared my fangs. "This is more than enough proof, but if you don't believe these, then look at Yugi and Atemu..." I told him.

Yugi had bared his fangs as well and Atemu held some blood in his hand. "That is from the drawer in the fridge that is locked. Only, Pharaoh, Hadria and myself could get in there. That is what I eat grandpa..."

I watched as his grandfather walked towards me...I was blocking the entrance still...Yugi was nervous enough to tell him and he doesn't even believe his grandson...I guess it's up to me to make him see the truth. He was directly before me now, his violet eyes staring at me and my ice blue eyes staring at him. How can such an open minded man not believe his own grandson? I glanced at Yugi and Atemu and back at Mr. Moto...He was going to know it's true either way.

"Please move, Hadria?" he asked.

My ice blue eyes still laid upon him. "I'm sorry...I can not do that." I removed my Ankh pendant, placing it on Mr. Moto's forehead. I sensed Yugi's presence right next to me as he placed a hand on my left arm.

"Don't hurt him?" he asked.

I turned to face those wide violet eyes. "I'm not hurting him Yugi...You have a lot to learn of the power that these pendants have. I am merely going to show him of the events from Halloween." my thumb held the pendant place and I closed my eyes. I called upon my memories of that night...The night I wish I could forget, but I know I won't. If he didn't believe our words, then I would show him. What I was doing would go very quickly...

He stumbled backwards as the visions of the night entered his head and his eyes locked on me. "You turned my grandson into a monster." he said.

"Not all vampires are evil...I am one and my maker is the other...But I had no choice...As I showed you Yugi didn't want to die, so, I merely saved...A second chance at life...Just a different life...I would never hurt Yugi...I love him." I told him.

"I wanted this...I couldn't let her live without me...More importantly I couldn't imagine you living without me grandpa. I already know everything that comes with being a vampire...I drink blood, weird, but fine...I can't have kids, that'll be hard, but I can get through it...I maybe like Hadria, but I am still Yugi..." he told him.

His grandpa put both hands on his shoulders. "At least you are still alive...Not human, but alive...I am grateful for that. This will take some getting use to."

"Hadria is right...She would never hurt me...Not even on purpose...As you she showed you, the white haired girl bit me and I was dying...It does sadden me though that we couldn't save Tea." Yugi said.

"I am sorry about that Yugi...I wasn't expecting my sister to take someone so innocent." I put a hand on his head. I may not have liked Tea, but hte poor girl didn't deserve to die...She didn't deserve to be killed by her..."

"I believe for Yugi being a few days old as a vampire he need more rest." announced Atemu.

"You are correct, Atemu...I better be going myself...I believe Yugi and his grandfather would like to be alone." I headed out of the kitchen to Yugi's room where I had left my coat and purse.

"Hadria..." spoke Atemu.

"Yes..." I was facing him now, holding my coat and purse.

"You don't have to go." he said.

"I must Atemu...Mr. Moto knows the truth and I rather leave him and Yugi be for a while..." I touched his left side of the face. "My sweet former Pharaoh...This is the best way...He must get use to Yugi's new life..."

"What if I need you?" he asked.

I smiled with a slight laugh and took his wrist that I bite. "I bit you, were are linked and have been for 5,000 years now...Our link was never broken..Not even when your Pharaoh life ended...If you need me for anything just call...Our mind link is strong.." I kissed his forehead before existing the room.


	6. Time AloneYugi's Lost it

Title: Vampire Love 2

Sequel To: Vampire Love

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu-Crimson Pandora/Ryou-Bakura/Malik-Joey/Mai

Warnings: Lemons

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Serenity, Ishizu, Mai

Summary: Hadria, Yugi, Atemu & Seto are all settled after their ordeal, but Ryou finds a girl badly hurt and Yugi keeps thinking he sees Cai-Lia, but that's impossible...Hadria knows a secret of this new girl and looks into Yugi's imagination...Is Cai-Lia really dead or does she some how live? Who will she go after now if Seto resists her power...Another wealthy man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Cai-Lia Morlee & Crimson Pandora is owned by SakuraSango

Author's Note: I got such good reviews for Vampire Love and here is the sequel...It's longer, so, what you were confused about in the first one it comes together here...By the way Cai-Lia is pronouced Kay-Leigha...She's a character I had for another fan fic that ended up sucking...

"Mr. Kaiba, someone is here to see you." said his secratary over the intercom.

"Who is it?" replied Seto. Since Cai-Lia has been wanting to know exactly who has come to see him, even if it is a scheduled meeting. Noone comes in unless he knows the name first.

"A young man by the name of Atemu..." she told him.

"Send him in." he set down the pen he was using.

The door opened and Atemu entered. He wore black leather pants, black shoes and a blue tank top. Seto stood up as Atemu got closer.

"What brings you here? I thought we were meeting at my place tonight." his hands were on the slender waist of the former Pharaoh.

"I wanted to see you and couldn't wait till tonight.." his hands touched Seto's face.

"I planned for Mokuba to stay with Yugi for the night." he leaned his face in and took Atemu's lips into his. "I want you Atemu..."

"What about your work here?" he asked.

"I'll take it home...My secretary is about to leave anyways." Seto gathered up his papers and put them in his briefcase. He took Atemu's hand and they left the office.

Yugi looked out his bedroom window...He would be sharing his room with Mokuba tonight...His grandfather almost forgot to tell him that he was staying the night. That puzzeled Mr. Moto, but Yugi knew why. It was because he was a vampire now, stronger than any mortal and almost any vampire. His eyes blinked as he saw a figure. "Cai-Lia..." he said. His eyes locked on a girl figure standing there staring up at him...Her long white hair could be seen and he swore it was Cai-Lia...He closed his eyes tightly and opened them again...She was gone.

"Yugi, are you okay?" asked a voice.

"Mokuba..." he faced him. "I'm fine...Um, lets see...You can sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the floor." he told him.

"Are you sure?" Mokuba set his bag on the bed. "This is your room."

"It's not a problem...I can actually sleep anywhere..." he smiled.

"Only if your sure..." Mokuba took off his coat.

"I'm going to get something to drink...Want anything?" Yugi offered.

"Got any soda..." he said.

"Yeah...I'll be right back..." Yugi had to get away. He was starting to become hungry and had to leave his room before he bit into Mokuba's neck.

"Seto, that dinner was delicious." Atemu said.

"I wanted to make up for how I treated you...I never meant to rape you." he stood up.

Atemu stood up as well. "That wasn't you, Seto...You were under the power of Cai-Lia..." they walked to the den, where a fire was burning in the fireplace.

Seto sat on the sofa first and Atemu cuddled next to him. He put an arm around him and his free hand touched his chin tilting his head up a bit. "I love you...I've actually been afraid to make love to you, Atemu because of what I did to you."

Atemu now sat on his knees on the sofa. "Seto, as I've said over and over that wasn't you...I even knew it when you ordered Mokuba upstairs." his right hand caressed his soft face. "I knew Hadria could save you from that spell you were under, because she saved me from it as well...Her pendant is very powerful, love."

"Kiss me, Atemu..." Seto was lost in his eyes.

"I thought you would never ask." Atemu sat on Seto's lap, their clothed chests pressed against each other and Atemu claimed Seto's lips with his tongue making it's way in as well. He leaned against Seto even more getting him to lay on his back. Atemu took off his shirt and started tugging Seto's shirt form his pants since it was tucked in.

"Let me..." Seto breathed. He took over unbuttoning his blue shirt as he watched Atemu start undoing his white pants.

Soon Seto was naked on the sofa and Atemu was half naked. "This will not do...I am compeletly naked and you...You are only half..."

"That will soon change my love." Atemu's hands went down Seto's chest to his own pants and he started to un-do them. He stood up so he could remove them completely. "Better for you Seto?"

"Much better..." Seto enjoyed the sight before him.

Atemu's naked body pressed against Seto's as they enjoyed another kissed. He has waited to be with Seto again. They dated after Halloween, but only did that. Not being alone and not having sex. He knew it was killing Seto as well.

"Let me please you." said Seto.

Atemu placed his index finger against Seto's lips. "Shhhhh." he told him. "Let me do it all..." he kissed Seto's left ear. Biting lightly on his earlobe and then stuck his tongue in his ear.

Seto felt shivers go up and down his spine as Atemu continued to do so. His hands went down his back and felt him press his groin against his. He moaned at the feeling. "More, Atemu."

"As you wish my love." Atemu kissed his neck to his chest, catching a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it. Hearing Seto moan gave him more to work with. This time biting down on the nipple hard and soothing it with his tongue. He felt Seto arch beneath him and he showed the other nipple the same respect.

"Atemu..." he moaned.

He smiled at Seto as he proceed to go down and his mouth ended up on Seto's member. He heard Seto moan and went to sucking. Atemu then sucked the tip and moving his tongue over it as well. He felt Seto's hands running through his hair as he continued to suck.

"Mmmmmm..." Seto closed his eyes.

Atemu felt Seto's sweet release in his mouth and after swallowing he looked at him. "Turn over, Seto."

As Seto positioned himself...Atemu reached for a tube of lube and sread some over his own hardening member. He slowly entered Seto, hearing him moan and he started to push out...in...out...His pace quickening just a little. Moans escaping his mouth as he felt Atemu in him and then he felt a hand on his member. Atemu started pumping...The pumping and pushing were in tune.

"Atemu..." Seto moaned in pleasure. His head lulled back in pleasure.

Atemu quickened his pace a tad more...Giving Seto all the pleasure he could endure. They both have waited for this since Halloween. He was so close to releasing inside of Seto, but before he did so, Atemu wanted to be all the way inside of Seto.

Seto felt himself nearing the edge. He wanted badly to release over Atemu's hand and he wanted him to release inside him so badly. He gripped the sofa as tight as he could from the pleasure Atemu was giving him. "Deeper..." Seto breathed.

Atemu got as he deep as he could inside of Seto...He gave a big moan as he released over Atemu's hand and released deep inside of him as well. Atemu laid behind Seto now as he pulled a blanket over them both and his arm over Seto's waist. He kissed the back of his neck.

"I love you, Atemu." Seto told him as he closed his eyes.

"I love you." he replied.


	7. Mystery Girl

Title: Vampire Love 2

Sequel To: Vampire Love

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu-Crimson Pandora/Ryou-Bakura/Malik-Joey/Mai

Warnings: Lemons

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Serenity, Ishizu, Mai

Summary: Hadria, Yugi, Atemu & Seto are all settled after their ordeal, but Ryou finds a girl badly hurt and Yugi keeps thinking he sees Cai-Lia, but that's impossible...Hadria knows a secret of this new girl and looks into Yugi's imagination...Is Cai-Lia really dead or does she some how live? Who will she go after now if Seto resists her power...Another wealthy man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Cai-Lia Morlee & Crimson Pandora is owned by SakuraSango

Author's Note: I got such good reviews for Vampire Love and here is the sequel...It's longer, so, what you were confused about in the first one it comes together here...By the way Cai-Lia is pronouced Kay-Leigha...She's a character I had for another fan fic that ended up sucking...

"My plan has started perfectly..." she said. "Lil' Yugi has now believe that he's seeing things and once Hadria is all concerned for Yugi along with the former Pharaoh...Kaiba will be all mine once and for all."

She walked around her living room. From the distance a scream could be heard and she smiled. She followed the scream down the hall, opened the door, turned on a light and walked slowly down the stairs. The sound you could only hear were her high heels and she squatted down to a figure of a girl.

The girl wimpered now. "What do you want with me?" she asked.

"I have big plans for you..." she said. "Very big plans..."

The girl coward away, but was grabbed by her hair. She was frightened and knew that nobody could hear her scream. One minute she's out walking with her boyfriend and the next this strange white haired girl stood before them. The only room she has seen was this dungeon.

"Well, since you did that, I might as well start my plans early." she dragged the girl upstairs and into the living room.

"Where's my boyfriend?" she asked.

"He's over there." she pointed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh..." she screamed. Across the way, laid a short haired blond boy who was not moving at all.

"He was quite good..." she got next to the girl's ear. "I bet you taste sweet." she made a cut on the girl's neck and licked it up. "I was right...You do taste sweet. I believe I will have a deeper taste." she bared her fangs and the girl screamed, her fangs pierced the skin and sank deep in it.

The girl's screams became lower as her life was being sucked dry from her body. Finally she stopped moving and she tossed her to the floor.

"Although, Seto Kaiba tasted better than your boyfriend." she told the dead body.

She walked away leaving the 2 bodies on the floor...Seto Kaiba will be hers she has sworn...Nothing can stop her now...Unless Hadria figures it out, but she won't, because she left a girl dead in the alley...All she had left to do is kill Hadria then both girls will be out of her way and her plan to get Seto Kaiba will be fullfilled...

But first she must make Yugi think he's going crazy and that plan has already started out...Hadria and Atemu would be to busy checking on Yugi and paying less attention to Seto...This couldn't have been a better plan to use...Although she does have a second plan just incase Seto resists her power.

"Why do I feel this way?" I asked out loud...Something wasn't right. Was Crimson right after all? No...Cai-Lia was dead, I saw it with my own ice blue eyes...Atemu killed her...Unless...

I started to think back of when I first became a vampire...My maker told me there was only one way to kill a vampire. I learned first hand of that way for it was done to my maker...He was like a father to me...Taught me everything I know of being a vampire, but if being staked in the heart didn't work on her then how did her body disappear? Then from the distance, my phone started to ring, so, I jotted to it and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hadria, it's Yugi." he said on the other end.

"Yugi, something wrong?" I asked him.

"No, I just called to tell you that I saw her...I saw Cai-Lia..." Yugi said.

"That can't be...Atemu killed her...I saw that.." I told him. "Yugi get some rest...She is dead."

He sighed over the phone. "Okay...I love you."

"I love you too." I put the phone down. I'll have to talk to Crimson tomorrow and get the full report of what happened to her. Maybe it can shed some light on this feleing I have been having, but I do know that Seto is no longer in danger...Thanks to my pendant he won't ever be in Cai-Lia's power...That is if she's indeed alive...

I must keep my options open, just incase she is alive and goes after Seto...Once she learns he can't be controled by her, she'll go for the next richest guy, but who is that? I know there's Seto and there's another one...I just can't remember his name...Not remembering his name will drive me absolutely crazy if i don't learn it...All I remember was that he is the creater of duel monsters...

Maybe Yugi's friend Ryou knows who I am speaking of...Ryou...He's such a sweet boy...So much different from his other part, Bakura. Ryou is just a sweetie for letting Crimson stay with him and Bakura, since he did say it wasn't any fun with Malik being there with Bakura.

I made my way to my room...Hey, sometimes a vampire needs..Even one for as old as I am...I must be sharp...My mind must be open...If Cai-Lia is alive, I will have my work cut out for me...


	8. Knowing love

Title: Vampire Love 2

Sequel To: Vampire Love

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu-Crimson Pandora/Ryou-Bakura/Malik-Joey/Mai

Warnings: Lemons

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Serenity, Ishizu, Mai

Summary: Hadria, Yugi, Atemu & Seto are all settled after their ordeal, but Ryou finds a girl badly hurt and Yugi keeps thinking he sees Cai-Lia, but that's impossible...Hadria knows a secret of this new girl and looks into Yugi's imagination...Is Cai-Lia really dead or does she some how live? Who will she go after now if Seto resists her power...Another wealthy man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Cai-Lia Morlee & Crimson Pandora is owned by SakuraSango

Author's Note: I got such good reviews for Vampire Love and here is the sequel...It's longer, so, what you were confused about in the first one it comes together here...By the way Cai-Lia is pronouced Kay-Leigha...She's a character I had for another fan fic that ended up sucking...

"Ryou, who is the creater of duel monsters?" I asked him. It was the next day, I showed up at Ryou's place around 11am...I told Yugi where I would be if he needed me.

"Oh, that's easy. His name is Maximillion Pegasus...Why do you ask?" he looked at me.

"I was just trying to think fo his name is all...I know Seto is one of the richest guys and I couldn't remember the other one." I smiled.

"Hey, I'll be back..I need to go wake up Bakura before he sleeps the whole day away again..." Ryou went up the stairs.

"Crimson, do you remember the night Ryou found you?" I looked at my sister. Her long crimson hair was pulled back in a high ponytail with a strand of crimson on each side.

"Sort of...I was walking down the street...Looking for you...I heard that you were dating someone named Yugi, so, Iasked around where he lived. I was on my way, till I got to an alley and heard a faint noise and I went to inspect it." she looked at the stairs to see if Ryou was coming, she wasn't sure if Ryou knew anything. "I was face to face with Cai-Lia, I know what I saw...Her long white hair was over her shoulders and her eyes...Her Light Blue eyes were angry...It happened so fast...She jumped on me, ripped my pendant off and her fangs went into my neck. If it wasn't for Ryou, who knows what would've happened..."

"You don't have to becarefulw hat you say around Ryou...He knows your a vampire, he knows I am one, he knows Cai-Lia was and he knows that Yugi is...Actually everyone who was at the Halloween party knows that..." I told her.

"Hadria...Ryou and I kissed..." she said.

"You did?" I asked her.

"Yes...I like him...He's cute...I love his white hair and brown eyes...He's just wonderful I can feel it.." Crimson smiled.

"Yeah, yeah...Just get up you lunatic..." called Ryou as he walked down the stairs. "I swear girls, he's just like a kid..." he stopped before them. "Hadria, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure Ryou." I got up and followed him to the kitchen.

"Hadria, I really like your sister..." he said.

A smile grew on my face. Apparently they both like each other, but haven't said a word to one another. "You do, Ryou?"

"Yes...She's beautiful...I never met anyone as beautiful as she is...I've been debating if I wanted to ask her out or not..." he looked to the floor.

I could tell Ryou was a bit nervous...Which was funny though...He never struck me as the nervous type...I always thought he coud talk easily to the girls, but I guess it was different since he is mortal and Crimson is immortal. I had the same doubts when I first met Yugi. "Tell me your thoughts, Ryou?"

"My thoughts?" he scratched his head. "I already told you I think she's beautiful...But I have been wondering if she would date me or even like me, because I am mortal and she's a vampire. Did Yugi have these thoughts before you guys became an item?"

"Actually, it was me that had those thoughts...Yugi was set on dating me, but like you I started to think if he would want to date me, coz, I am a vampire and he was mortal, but that all changed on Halloween..." I placed my hands on Ryou's shoulders. "Ryou, if it seems that Crimson doesn't want to date you, it's only because she fears that you'll meet the same fate that Yugi did. Believe me, she cares for you. I never meant this life for Yugi and Crimson wouldn't want this life for you."

"Does she like me? That's what it sounds like coming from you." he said.

"Yes...Crimson loves you, Ryou, but she's not sure if you love her. I say bare it and tell her." I told him.

"Okay...I'll do it..." he took a deep breath and left the kitchen.


	9. Not Seto

Title: Vampire Love 2

Sequel To: Vampire Love

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu-Crimson Pandora/Ryou-Bakura/Malik-Joey/Mai

Warnings: Lemons

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Serenity, Ishizu, Mai

Summary: Hadria, Yugi, Atemu & Seto are all settled after their ordeal, but Ryou finds a girl badly hurt and Yugi keeps thinking he sees Cai-Lia, but that's impossible...Hadria knows a secret of this new girl and looks into Yugi's imagination...Is Cai-Lia really dead or does she some how live? Who will she go after now if Seto resists her power...Another wealthy man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Cai-Lia Morlee & Crimson Pandora is owned by SakuraSango

Author's Note: I got such good reviews for Vampire Love and here is the sequel...It's longer, so, what you were confused about in the first one it comes together here...By the way Cai-Lia is pronouced Kay-Leigha...She's a character I had for another fan fic that ended up sucking...

Seto sat in his study...He brought work home with him...Atemu would be over later...He still wanted Mokuba to stay at Yugi's, but he insisted on coming home for a while. There was a knock at the study door and he grunted. "Come in..."

"Mr. Kaiba..." the male voice said.

"Yes, Roland..." he didn't look up.

"There is a lady here to see you..." Roland told him.

"What's her name? Hadria?" he asked.

"Her name is Cai-Lia..." he said.

Seto jumped right up...That is impossible...She's dead. "Pack some things for Mokuba now..." he ordered.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." Roland walked away.

Seto walked out of the study and found the girl at the front door. He wasn't worried because her power over him wouldn't work anymore. "Cai-Lia..."

"Seto Kaiba..." she smiled.

"Are you dead and my mind is playing tricks on me or are you alive?" he said.

"Hmmm...Same Kaiba..." Cai-Lia touched him. "Doesn't that answer your question? I if I were dead, I wouldn't be able to touch you..."

"Seto..." called a voice.

"Mokuba..." Seto turned around. "I want you to go...Roland, take him to where I told you too."

"Right away Mr. Kaiba." Roland picked up Mokuba and hurried out of the house.

"Such a cute kid..." Cai-Lia watched as Roland closed the door.

"Stay away from him..." he ordered her.

"I didn't come for the boy...I came for you...Join me Seto..." her light blue eyes locked on his sapphire blue eyes. "Come be one with me Kaiba...Together we can rule the world.."

Seto gave a smirk as he watched her try to put a spell over him. Hadria told him that if Cai-Lia was alive, she could not put a spell over him again...This time she couldn't control his mind.

"What's going on, Kaiba?" Cai-Lia snarled. "You're resisting...That's impossible...My sister's pendant worked once 5,000 years ago and it shouldn't work again." she was angry.

Seto crossed his arms and still smirked. "Hope you have another plan, because I won't be helping...Hadria's pendant did work...You can't control me anymore..."

"I suggest you say sweet dreams then..." she moved her right hand quickly and then ran out of the door.

"Something's wrong?" I said.

"What is it?" asked Ryou.

"It's Kaiba...I have to go." I looked at Ryou. "Watch her..."

"Hadria, you can't go alone..." Ryou stated.

"I must...I do not want to put you or your friends in danger, Ryou." I yelled.

"Let me go with you..." he pleaded.

"No...I can do this alone..." I snarled at him. I didn't mean it, but he had to know I meant business...

"Hadria...Ryou is going with you rather you like it or not...He may be mortal, but can help..." Crimson said.

"Crimson...I've been wanting to tell you something after my talk with Hadria yesterday..." he took her hands. "I've been thinking of a way to tell you since last night...I know we've known each other for a few days, but I love you."

"Ryou...I love you too..." Crimson touched his face and they kissed.

"Great...Ryou's staying here..." I announced.

"No I am going with you." he broke the kiss. "We will be back..."

"I know you will...Becareful." Crimsoon watched as we left.

I would protect Ryou with my own life...She should not be worried...He is truly safe with m,e, just like everyone else...Well, except for Tea, sinc eshe was gone now...Ryou had driven us to Kaiba's mansion...He drove his cherry red Honda...

"The front door is open." Ryou went to walk in, but I stopped him.

"Let me go first...Stay close behind." I stepped in. "Kaiba..." I called.

"Ha...dria..." Ryou choked out my name.

I looked at him. His face had gone completely white. "Ryou, what's wrong?"

"Seto..." he pointed.

I happened to look where he pointed. "By Ra no..."

"There's a note..." Ryou picked it up.

"We have to go now..." I looked at Kaiba as I picked him up. "Hold on, Seto..."


	10. Hospital

Title: Vampire Love 2

Sequel To: Vampire Love

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu-Crimson Pandora/Ryou-Bakura/Malik-Joey/Mai

Warnings: Lemons

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Serenity, Ishizu, Mai

Summary: Hadria, Yugi, Atemu & Seto are all settled after their ordeal, but Ryou finds a girl badly hurt and Yugi keeps thinking he sees Cai-Lia, but that's impossible...Hadria knows a secret of this new girl and looks into Yugi's imagination...Is Cai-Lia really dead or does she some how live? Who will she go after now if Seto resists her power...Another wealthy man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Cai-Lia Morlee & Crimson Pandora is owned by SakuraSango

Author's Note: I got such good reviews for Vampire Love and here is the sequel...It's longer, so, what you were confused about in the first one it comes together here...By the way Cai-Lia is pronouced Kay-Leigha...She's a character I had for another fan fic that ended up sucking...

"Kaiba..." Yugi whispered.

"What did you say, Yugi?" asked Mokuba.

"Nothing..." he quickly covered it up.

"Seto said he'd call...I'm starting to worry." he said.

Yugi wasn't sure what to say...He felt something was wrong and for some reason he knew it was Seto, but how? Yugi was connected to Hadria, since she made him, Seto had given his wrist for Hadria to drink, so, she is connected to him...So, since he's connected to her, then somewhere Yugi must be connected to Kaiba somehow...

"Yugi, phone..." called his grandfather.

"Coming..." he looked at Mokuba. "I'll be back."

"Okay..." Mokuba smiled.

"Yugi.." said Atemu.

"Pharaoh, keep an eye on Mokuba...I got a phone call." he ran past him.

"You got it..." he called.

"Hello..." he got the phone to his ear.

"Yugi, it's Hadria..." I spoke over the phone. "Something happened to Seto...We're at the hospital."

"What? What happened?" he asked.

"Not over the phone...Come quickly...We must talk." I hung up the phone.

Yugi hung up his end. 'That feeling I had was right...Poor Mokuba.' he thought.

Running to his room he barged into his room and grabbed his coat. "I gotta go..."

"What's wrong?" asked Atemu.

"It's Kaiba..." Yugi said.

"Big brother? What's wrong?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know..." Yugi placed a hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "He'll fine...Seto would never leave you behind."

"I want to come." he said.

Atemu just listened to them...His love was hurt. "We're going..." he suddenly announced.

As they got outside, a limo had just pulled up and a tall man stepped out. "Mr. Kaiba." he looked at Mokuba. "I was sent to pick the 3 of you up."

Mokuba got in first, then Atemu got in, but Yugi lingered...He felt like they were being watched...His head turned to the left and he saw long white hair...Her light blue eyes were cold and she bore a wicked smile. His violet eyes went wide. This wasn't happening...His mind has been playing tricks on him for a while now...Making him believe he sees Cai-Lia...He went to go to the left, but felt an arm tug him.

"Yugi..." Atemu's voice broke his thoughts.

"I'm coming." he went into the limo and it drove off.

"Where's Seto..." Mokuba was nearly in tears as he along with Yugi and Atemu entered the hospital.

"Hadria is with the doctor..." Ryou faced them.

"I should be with the doctor.." started Mokuba.

"Your too young to understand him..." Crimson said. She had met Ryou and Hadria at the hospital after Ryou had phoned her.

"Mokuba..." I saw him standing there...Tears filling his eyes wondering what has happened to his older brother. It pained me, because I wasn't sure how to tell him...Especially Atemu...How could I tell them both what I have learned about Seto. This news would be hard especially for Mokuba. "Mokuba..." I said again.

"My dear sisters can't save Kaiba now...From what I did..." she laughed. "But Yugi...Sweet tasty little Yugi...He thinks he's going crazy...Kaiba knows the truth and I know damn well that Hadria does as well...Manipulating Yugi's mind right now is working wonderfully...The others think I'm dead, Yugi thinks I live...And Crimson...I should've destroyed her pendant when I took a chunk out of her...I don't know why she was turned into a vampire...She's so pathetic...But Hadria is the most pathetic...For a vampire she sure is a sucker for love...How could she have saved Yugi? He was so close to death..."

She hit a wall with her fist. "I'll have to come up with a new plan...Since I can't control Kaiba anymore...But I can surely destroy Crimson slowly...I know my dear sister loves that loser, oh what is his name?" she snapped her fingers. "Ryou...That's it...Since Kaiba is now not worth my time...I am hungry for young blood and you can't go as young as his brother Mokuba...Well, I could, but I don't feel like it...But he is protected by Yugi and Hadria...Just as Ryou is protected by Crimson..."

She growled at the thought of her sisters...The goody two shoes of the whole family. "How I hate them." she shouted. "Even when we were kids, they got their way...I was the second born, nobody cared about me...We were 10 when that last thing got to me..."

**FLASHBACK:**

"Mommy..." Cai-Lia ran into the house holding a flower. "Mommy." she called again.

"Hold still Crimson..." said their mother.

"It hurts..." cried Crimson.

"Mommy...I picked you a flower..." Cai-Lia extended her hand.

"Lia, not now...Your sister hurt her knee." she said.

"But mommy...Look...It's your favorite..." Cai-Lia held it up.

"I said not now..." her voice raised. "Crimson sit..."

Cai-Lia watched Crimson stay still and walked out. 'I wish I was the youngest...Or the oldest...Then I could get all the attention...' she thought.

Outside she saw Hadria with their father, helping with yard work. "Daddy never asks me to help with the yard work...It's always Hadria and Crimson always helps fix dinner...But they never ask me for help...They love us all equally...Spsh..." she kicked some dirt.

"Your full of anger little girl..." said a male voice.

Cai-Lia looked up into the most cutest red eyes...His hair long and black. "Who are you?" For some reason she wasn't scared of him...This...A total stranger...

"My name is Dash Morlee...You have great evil in you." he said. "Your family doesn't care for you I assume?"

"How do you know?" she was amazed.

"I know a lot of things, my dear child." Dash touched her face.


	11. Is It Hadria's Fault?

Title: Vampire Love 2

Sequel To: Vampire Love

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu-Crimson Pandora/Ryou-Bakura/Malik-Joey/Mai

Warnings: Lemons

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Serenity, Ishizu, Mai

Summary: Hadria, Yugi, Atemu & Seto are all settled after their ordeal, but Ryou finds a girl badly hurt and Yugi keeps thinking he sees Cai-Lia, but that's impossible...Hadria knows a secret of this new girl and looks into Yugi's imagination...Is Cai-Lia really dead or does she some how live? Who will she go after now if Seto resists her power...Another wealthy man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Cai-Lia Morlee & Crimson Pandora is owned by SakuraSango

Author's Note: I got such good reviews for Vampire Love and here is the sequel...It's longer, so, what you were confused about in the first one it comes together here...By the way Cai-Lia is pronouced Kay-Leigha...She's a character I had for another fan fic that ended up sucking...

There was no way I could avoid telling them about Kaiba...I was hoping that Mokuba wouldn't be around, but he would learn later or not. I took a deep breath before I spoke. "Kaiba is..." I was staring at Mokuba and nothing would come out. So, my attention went to Yugi. "Kaiba is in a coma..."

"No...Not my big brother..." tears filling Mokuba's eyes.

"Hadria and I found him...She got a bad feeling and we hurried, but when we got there, he was out cold. His neck was deeply cut." said Ryou.

"That means he can't be around to protect Mokuba." Atemu was angry. His love was in a coma.

"Protect me?" questioned Mokuba.

"There was a note laid over Kaiba...Ryou nor myself have read it yet." I said.

"Cai-Lia..." said Yugi.

"What?" I looked at him.

"I thought I've been going nuts lately...Thinking that I was seeing her, but if Crimson is right that Cai-Lia attacked her and I've been thinking that I've seen her and now Kaiba is here in a coma...It must be her..." Yugi told me.

"Well, we haven't read that note yet." Ryou put a hand in his pocket and brought out a folded paper. He looked at it. "Hadria this addressed to you and you only...Nothing about Crimson."

I watched as his hand was extended towards me. "Thank you, Ryou. I will read this later." I removed it from his hand. "We go on as palnned...Yugi you keep Mokuba at your place...I fear that if Cai-Lia is indeed alive still, she'll will want him, Atemu you stay with them as well...Crimson and Ryou you go home...There's nothing more we can do." I said.

"What about you sister?" she asked.

"This is my fault...It's my fault that Kaiba is now in a coma and I will watch over him." I kneeled down to Mokuba's level and placed my left hand under his chin. "Don't worry, Mokuba...Your brother will be fine, I promise...I will allow no more harm to come to him..."I thumbed away a tear that fell from his left eye. "Stay with Yugi." I stood up. "Go now...I will be here if you need me."

I walked away from everyone else. This was indeed my fault for what happened to Kaiba...Then again, Cai-Lia was alive still...I couldn't deny it any longer...Yugi's mind wasn't playing tricks on him...He really did see her. But there was this feeling inside of me...Someone else would be in danger now, but I didn't know who...My main concern was Seto Kaiba...I would watch over his comatose body...I will find anyway to bring him back.

"This wasn't Hadria's fault." Ryou locked his car.

"My sister believes it was...This isn't the first time she has thought this Ryou..." Crimson lowered her head and felt Ryou place an arm around her. "She use to be happy, till everything changed for us both..." she walked into his house. "Hadria still blames herself for me."

"She blames herself for you?" he asked.

"Yes...It's a long story kind of..." Crimson sat on the couch.

"Well, it's not too late and I have the time..." Ryou plopped down right beside her.

"Only if you want to hear it...You could say it was after we turned 17..." she looked away from his brown eyes.

Many Many Years Ago:

"Mother...Father..." called Hadria as she and Crimson walked throught the quite house.

"Where are they?" asked Crimson.

"I don't know...Oh my..." Hadria walked up to a wall and knew that it was blood. "This can't be..." she walked away from Crimson heading for a room.

"Hadria..." Crimson followed close behind. "Hadria..."

"Father, mother..." Hadria ran to the room and saw their parents dead on the floor. "This is all my fault...I never told them about that creature that Cai-Lia had met."

"Sister come on, we must go." Crimson tugged on her arm, finally Hadria allowed herself to be pulled away. "We must find help..."

"That is impossible...Nobody will help...Most of everyone is dead and they say we have an evil sister..." Hadria said.

"There's got to be someone?" questioned Crimson.

"I'm sorry my dear sisters, but nobody is around to help." came Cai-Lia's voice. "You could say I got a bit hungry..." she smiled. "It's not easy being a vampire you know."

"Please spare us, sister." begged Crimson.

"I don't think so...Mother and father always cared for the 2 of you more...Never me...I was the second born...They loved us all equally." she snorted at that. Cai-Lia moved quickly to Hadria. "First born...First to die." she trailed a finger up and down Hadria's neck.

"No please..." Crimson cried.

"Stop, Crimson...Let her kill me...This is my fault for not telling mom and dad the truth...I'd do anything to spare you." Hadria choked back a tear.

"How touching...It's a shame the both of you will die." Cai-Lia bared her fangs.

"What..." was all Hadria could say till she felt a pain in her neck. Her body was feeling weak and she saw Crimson crying.

Cai-Lia threw Hadria to the floor. She left her alive long enough to watch her bite into Crimson's neck, but she was in no position to say anything. Shortly after watching hwat had happened to Crimson, Hadria's world went dark.

"Cai-Lia bit her first, so, she couldn't help you?" asked Ryou.

"Yes...As you know, we are triplets, I was third born. Hadria protected me in every way..." she sighed. "Ryou, never be anywhere alone...If Cai-Lia knows that I love you, she'll kill you." Crimson touched his face. "I don't want that."

"I'm not dying anytime soon." Ryou kissed her making her lay against the couch. His left hand roaming under her shirt.

Crimson's hands were in Ryou's hair as he proceed to undress her. She would protect him in anyway possible. She watched as Ryou undressed himself and he placed himself between her legs. They continued to kiss and didn't care if even Bakura saw them. Nothing could ruin this moment...


	12. The Letter

Title: Vampire Love 2

Sequel To: Vampire Love

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu-Crimson Pandora/Ryou-Bakura/Malik-Joey/Mai

Warnings: Lemons

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Serenity, Ishizu, Mai

Summary: Hadria, Yugi, Atemu & Seto are all settled after their ordeal, but Ryou finds a girl badly hurt and Yugi keeps thinking he sees Cai-Lia, but that's impossible...Hadria knows a secret of this new girl and looks into Yugi's imagination...Is Cai-Lia really dead or does she some how live? Who will she go after now if Seto resists her power...Another wealthy man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Cai-Lia Morlee & Crimson Pandora is owned by SakuraSango

Author's Note: I got such good reviews for Vampire Love and here is the sequel...It's longer, so, what you were confused about in the first one it comes together here...By the way Cai-Lia is pronouced Kay-Leigha...She's a character I had for another fan fic that ended up sucking...

"Hmmm..." Cai-Lia spoke as she walked around...Trying to think of something. By now Seto was dead, just as she planned, since she can no longer control him, but there was still one more person...He was her seocnd choice, if Hadria saved Kaiba...Cai-Lia's new plan would work out...Hadria would have no idea...The phone rang, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Hello..." she said into the reciever. "He is..." Cai-Lia smiled. "Thank you...You shall be heavily rewarded for your resoruce..." she put the phone down.

'Perfect...This will work out better than Kaiba did...' she thought before darting out of her house.

"Kaiba..." I spoke softly to him. "I know you're still alive...I am connected with you..." I then sighed. "You need not to worry of Mokuba...Yugi and I will protect him. Come back Kaiba...You are needed here...Your brother would not know what to do without you."

He looked so different now...Pale...His body not moving...I did wonder of his blue eyes...I remember those blue eyes...The same eyes that belonged to the Pharaoh's cousin High Priest Seto. But I know this Seto is different. I placed my left hand on his forehead. "By Ra, let him live..." I said before sitting back in my chair.

I watched nurses come and go...They seem intend on watching him...But this was my fault and I would watch him. I should've known she'd try and kill him. It puzzeled me how my sister would wait this long to do so...She must have something else planned. Then it dawned on me...The note that was left on Kaiba's body...I still haven't opened it...Maybe it was because I was afraid what it could say...How I was such a fool thinking I could keep Kaiba safe...A fool for caring about such mortals...Pushing those thoughts away, I unfolded the paper and looked at it.

"My Dearest Sister;

You found this...So, you must've found Seto Kaiba's dead body...I was thrilled to kill him, since apparently I could no longer control him...You will pay for saving my puppet...I have a new plan...One that you will not be able to save...I bet you'd like a hint, but then again, you probably already know...

As you can tell I am not dead...You and I both know that a stake to the heart does not work on us...The Pharaoh must've forgotten that...Take care, sister...This is not over between us...Not one bit...

Cai-Lia"

"No..." I whispered. 'It cannot be...Please tell me that the feeling I had before Kaiba is false...She cannot go after who I feared she would...' I thought. But I can't leave Kaiba...I promised I'd watch him... "Pharaoh, help me...What am I to do?" I asked out loud knowing that Atemu was not here. I would wait till morning, but it would be too late. What was I to do? "Oh, Pharaoh...I ask for your help again..."

"Hadria..." said Atemu.

He sat up in bed...Atemu heard Hadria ask for his help...He laid back down staring up at the ceiling. Yes she blamed herself for what happened to Seto, but it wasn't. Atemu knew they both had no idea that she would attack him. The love of Atemu's life, but something inside of him told him that Seto would be alright and he wasn't going to die.

"Come in..." Atemu said as someone knocked on the door. He saw Yugi walk in. "Aibou, what is it?"

"I got a feeling and came to see you..." he sat on his bed.

"How's Mokuba?" he asked.

"He's been crying...I just got him to sleep." Yugi gave a smile. "Hadria told me that my pendant has a lot of power and one of those powers is getting someone to sleep. It's a lot different from the Millennium items."

"Yes...The power your pendant and Hadria's possess are good..." he placed his hands under his head. "What are you doing up? Hadria says you still need plenty of rest...You're still considered a new vampire."

"I know...But I couldn't sleep after getting Mokuba to sleep..." Yugi sighed. "Hadria feels guilty about Kaiba."

"Yes, she does...It's not her fault...I know that and Mokuba knows." he was cut off by Yugi.

"How can Mokuba know? He's young and can't know anything about vampires." he said.

The sound in Yugi's voice made Atemu sit up. "Yugi, don't ever use that tone...Seto explained to him what happened...Mokuba knows all about vampires."

"I'm sorry, Pharaoh...It just upsets me on how she can blame herself for this..." Yugi rested his forhead in his right hand.

Atemu rubbed his back. "I know aibou...But that's not the only thing you are upset about..." he told Yugi. "You are also upset because you're a vampire."

"I am not...I accepted it..." Yugi went to the window resting his forhead against the window. "You're right, Pharaoh." he spoke softly.

"What?" he walked up behind him.

"You're right...I thought I had accepted it...It has been a month since that night...I'm not the same Yugi I was a month ago..." his voice was so sad.

"You're still Yugi..." said Atemu.

"No, I'm not...The Yugi I was once was human...This one...This one is immortal..." he snapped. "I can't have kids.."

"How do you think Hadria feels?" Atemu started to argue. "Do you know how much she wants children and can't have any herself? You know it took her nearly a year to tell me the truth, Yugi..."

"It did?" he looked at Atemu now.

"Yes...Hadria felt so bad she was going to leave me...When I got older I did plan to have kids Yugi and then she finally told me. It didn't matter to me then...I was in love with her and she then realized that love meant more to her than having a child." he placed a hand on Yugi's right shoulder.

"You're right..." he sighed. "I just need more time to get use to this is all..."

"It'll just take you a little while longer to adjust." he assured him.

"Thanks...I better go back to my room...Just incase she decides to pay Mokuba a visit." he smiled.

"You do that. I'm going to sleep myself." he got back into bed and watched Yugi close the door.


	13. Pegasus and Mokuba

Title: Vampire Love 2

Sequel To: Vampire Love

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu-Crimson Pandora/Ryou-Bakura/Malik-Joey/Mai

Warnings: Lemons

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Serenity, Ishizu, Mai

Summary: Hadria, Yugi, Atemu & Seto are all settled after their ordeal, but Ryou finds a girl badly hurt and Yugi keeps thinking he sees Cai-Lia, but that's impossible...Hadria knows a secret of this new girl and looks into Yugi's imagination...Is Cai-Lia really dead or does she some how live? Who will she go after now if Seto resists her power...Another wealthy man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Cai-Lia Morlee & Crimson Pandora is owned by SakuraSango

Author's Note: I got such good reviews for Vampire Love and here is the sequel...It's longer, so, what you were confused about in the first one it comes together here...By the way Cai-Lia is pronouced Kay-Leigha...She's a character I had for another fan fic that ended up sucking...

"Mr. Pegasus..." said a voice.

"Yes, Jean-Calude." he looked at him.

"A young lady is here to see you." Jean-Calude told him.

"Send her in...Probably an admirer of mine." he smiled.

Jean-Calude stepped out and in came a girl with long white hair and shining light blue eyes. She smiled as she moved to the desk where Pegasus was sitting. He watched her as she sat on the desk before him, placing her left shoed foot on his thigh. She placed her left arm on her own leg, smiling at the man before her and she touched his face.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Maybe I can help you..." she replied.

"How is that possible when I don't need help." Pegasus told her.

"Oh...Pegasus...I can make you a very powerful man...With me at your side, noone can touch you." she smiled.

"You seem to know my name, when I don't even know yours..." he stuided this girl before him.

She got off the desk, walked behind him, placing both arms around him and her mouth at his ear. "My name is Cai-Lia Morlee." she took his ear into her teeth nipping it. Cai-Lia could tell that his eyes were closed as she continued to whisper in his ear. "Listen to my voice, Pegasus...You are all mine...Doing as I say when I want you to..."

Peagsus' eyes remained closed, nodding as Cai-Lia spoke and she continued to do so. "Seto Kaiba is dead, but that leaves little Mokuba I suppose in charge...He's so young, that he can't run a company like Kaiba Corp...I want you to take control of Kaiba's company...Then I will reward you with a long life..."

He now opened his eyes staring at Cai-Lia who now was before him. "Anything else you wish for me to do, besides take Kaiba Corp?" he asked.

"Yes...We need Mokuba Kaiba out of the way..." she told him.

"I could have done that easily, but I lost my Millennium Eye sometime ago." he told her.

"No worries, Pegasus...All you have to do is keep him there...I'll do the rest..." Cai-Lia walked to the room door. "I will reward you Pegasus if you don't screw this up with the kid...As I said, Kaiba is dead, that leaves Mokuba in charge of the company and I bet anything he'd sell it to the first person he talks too." she left.

"Hadria..." said the voice.

My eyes popped. "Pegasus..."

"What?" asked the voice.

"Marik...What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Atemu and Yugi took Mokuba to Kaiba Corp...Technically, someone has to run it and Mokuba is the only Kaiba to do so." he told me.

"There's a problem...Yugi must sense it..." I stood up. "Marik, stay with Seto...If you need any help call Crimson, she's staying with Ryou."

"Okay..." he said and watched her leave quickly.

"Mokuba..." said Yugi.

"Uh..." he looked up at him.

"Something doesn't feel right...We must go." Yugi took Mokuba's arm.

"Yugi, what is it?" asked Atemu.

"Behind that office door...Something evil..." he replied.

"But that's Seto's office..." he turned his head. "Yugi..."

"What?" Yugi turned and saw 3 guys before them.

"We're leaving..." Atemu told them.

"You're going in...Mr. Pegasus is waiting..." said Jean-Calude. He opened the door and shoved them into Seto's office before either one could say a word.

"Pegasus..." said Mokuba.

"What could be so evil about him? He doesn't have the Millennium Eye anymore..." Atemu spoke.

"Because it's not Pegasus..." Yugi told them.

"Oh, Yugi boy...It's me alright..." Pegasus turned the chair around.

"Hey, that's Seto's chair..." yelled Mokuba.

"Not anymore, young Kaiba..." he smiled. "It's mine once you hand Kaiba Corp over to me..."

"I would never...Seto is still owner..." he argued.

"Not from what I hear..." Pegasus stood up.

Yugi got in front of Mokuba as he saw Pegasus walk up to them. Atemu stood behind Mokuba and placed his hands on his shoulders. If Yugi was right about sensing something evil, then there was no doubt who was behind it all. They've seen it before...When Cai-Lia had put Seto under her power. Therefore Pegasus must be under her command.

"Stop right there, Pegasus...You're not coming close to Mokuba...Not while Pharaoh and I are around him." Yugi's voice was ordering.

"You don't tell me what to do..." he said.

"No...Cai-Lia tells you what to do..." Atemu called out.

'That's the evil I was sensing...' thought Yugi. 'This must've been how Kaiba was when he raped Atemu. I must get Pegasus out of this.'

"I don't think so, little Yugi..." said a voice.

He turned around...His violet eyes had grown wide. "Pharaoh..."

"Hmmm...It'll be a shame to waist such a cute ex-Pharaoh..." the voice was taunting.

"Leave him alone, Cai-Lia..." snapped Yugi.

"It's not him I want anyways..." her left hand gripped Atemu's neck. "I'm more interested in the living Kaiba..." she waved her right hand in front of Mokuba's face and she flung Atemu against a wall hitting his head against it.

"Mokuba...Pharaoh..." called Yugi.

"Come Pegasus...We've come for what we needed..." she called.

"Give me back Mokuba now..." he ordered.

"I don't think so Yugi boy..." Pegasus stabbed something into the right side of Yugi's neck.

He fell to his knees. "What's...wrong with me...I feel..." Yugi couldn't say anymore.

"Hold the kid..." Cai-Lia put Mokuba in Pegasus' arms and got on her knees before Yugi. "You may be a vampire...A new one still at that...But I've been one longer than you...I know a few tricks to drugging a vampire...Yes, it may sound odd, but once you've been married to a vampire for so long, you learn a thing or too..." she touched Yugi's face. "Good night, Yugi..." she stood up and watched Yugi's head hit the floor.


	14. Marik's Job

Title: Vampire Love 2

Sequel To: Vampire Love

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu-Crimson Pandora/Ryou-Bakura/Malik-Joey/Mai

Warnings: Lemons

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Serenity, Ishizu, Mai

Summary: Hadria, Yugi, Atemu & Seto are all settled after their ordeal, but Ryou finds a girl badly hurt and Yugi keeps thinking he sees Cai-Lia, but that's impossible...Hadria knows a secret of this new girl and looks into Yugi's imagination...Is Cai-Lia really dead or does she some how live? Who will she go after now if Seto resists her power...Another wealthy man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Cai-Lia Morlee & Crimson Pandora is owned by SakuraSango

Author's Note: I got such good reviews for Vampire Love and here is the sequel...It's longer, so, what you were confused about in the first one it comes together here...By the way Cai-Lia is pronouced Kay-Leigha...She's a character I had for another fan fic that ended up sucking...

* * *

"Marik?" questioned a voice.

"Ryou..." he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ryou.

"Hadria needed someone to stay with Kaiba, coz, she had a bad feeling and I was here." he told him.

"Ryou..." Crimson rushed in. "Marik..."

"Hi.." he said.

"What is it Crimson?" he asked.

"Stay here...I have a bad feeling that something is wrong with Yugi." she told him.

"Yugi? Isn't he a vampire?" asked Marik.

"Yes, but I remember reading somewhere that you can drug a vampire...Nobody knows how..." she put both hands on Ryou's shoulders. "Please stay here with Marik. I don't want you to get hurt."

"No...I love you Crimson...I'm not letting you face your sister alone." he told her.

"I'm not alone, Ryou...Hadria is with me and Yugi..." she sighed. "Hadria still feels bad for what happened to Yugi...I would not want you to become a vampire...Yugi may deny t, but he hasn't accepted his new life. I know..." she touched Ryou's face. "I love you too much to lose you."

"Hey..." said a voice.

"Joey..." Marik was surprised.

"What brings you here?" Ryou looked at him.

"Oh, me, Mai, Serenity and Ishizu wanted to come see Kaiba." Joey looked at him. "Kaiba looks a little pale..."

"Is he dying?" Serenity asked.

"Like Joey said. He looks so pale." Ishizu told him.

"Kaiba is going to be fine...He's actually in a coma." Marik told them.

"Oh dear..." said Ishizu.

"Atemu must be heart broken." Serenity touched his hand.

"Not as heart broken as Mokuba would be." Joey mentioned.

"I'm going now...See you all later." Crimson walked out the door.

"Crimson, wait..." Ryou ran after her.

"What's that all about?" Serenity watched him leave.

"A vampire/mortal spat I assume?" Joey gave a laugh.

"No..." Marik lowered his head. "There's trouble...I walked in here and saw Hadria...She said Pegasus, then had to leave quickly. She asked me to stay here with Kaiba and I said I would. Crimson knows there's trouble...She sensed something bad and Yugi might be int he middle of it."

"Whatever it is, brother, I am certain that Hadria and her sister will take care of this." Ishizu assured him.

"Yugi..." I cried as I spotted him face down on the floor. "Yugi..."

"Mmmm..." someone moaned.

I turned my head and saw Atemu. "Pharaoh..." I went to his side.

"Mokuba..." he rubbed the back of his head.

"What happened, Pharaoh?" I asked.

"Yu..." he paused for a moment. "Yugi felt an evil presence and we went to turn away, but someone shoved us in here. Pegasus is under Cai-Lia's control, like she did with Seto...She is alive...If she was dead, then she wouldn't have touched me...Cai-Lia grabbed me by the neck, she squeezed so tightly and I was thrown against the wall. I blacked out and not sure what happened next." he looked at Yugi. "Yugi?"

"He'll be okay...I want you to stay with him..." I took his hands in mine. "I will save Mokuba...I am pretty sure that Cai-Lia took him. He is the only living Kaiba at the moment. We must make her believe that Seto is dead..." I stood up and walked to the door.

"Hadria..." Atemu spoke.

"Yes, my Pharaoh..." I didn't turn around. I just let my back face him.

"I wouldn't want to lose you again and I doubt that Yugi would want you gone as well..." he said.

I smiled. "Take Yugi home...I'll be there as soon as I can..." I walked out.


	15. Not Mokuba

Title: Vampire Love 2

Sequel To: Vampire Love

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu-Crimson Pandora/Ryou-Bakura/Malik-Joey/Mai

Warnings: Lemons

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Serenity, Ishizu, Mai

Summary: Hadria, Yugi, Atemu & Seto are all settled after their ordeal, but Ryou finds a girl badly hurt and Yugi keeps thinking he sees Cai-Lia, but that's impossible...Hadria knows a secret of this new girl and looks into Yugi's imagination...Is Cai-Lia really dead or does she some how live? Who will she go after now if Seto resists her power...Another wealthy man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Cai-Lia Morlee & Crimson Pandora is owned by SakuraSango

Author's Note: I got such good reviews for Vampire Love and here is the sequel...It's longer, so, what you were confused about in the first one it comes together here...By the way Cai-Lia is pronouced Kay-Leigha...She's a character I had for another fan fic that ended up sucking...

* * *

"Such an adorable kid, don't cha think Pegasus?" asked Cai-Lia as she kneeled down beside Mokuba.

"He can be an ungrateful brat..." he replied.

"I could easily kill him as he sleeps, but what's the fun in that. I want to watch him squrim...Cry out for his dead brother..." she stared at him. Running a hand through his long black hair as it brought back memories.

**FLASHBACK:**

She woke up to see a man...Long black hair, his red eyes. "Dash..." she spoke.

"You're like me now...Just as you wished, my love." he said.

"I'm a vampire?" she quesioned.

"Yes, Cai-Lia...You wanted to become like me, so you can get revenge on your family...You want them dead...Your mother, your father, your sisters..." he told her.

"Yes...They all must die...The way they baby them more than they do me...I am the out cast..." her anger was rising.

"You must rest now...When you are strong enough, I will take you out to your family...You can feed on all of them..." Dash touched her long white hair, but wear this. He laid a pendant around her neck.

"What's this?" asked Cai-Lia.

"It's a pendant that will protect you from the sunlight and death...There is only 1 way to kill a vampire, I will save that for later...I will tell you all you need to know...Even a way to drug a vampire..." Dash kissed her forehead.

Cai-Lia closed her eyes and laid back down. And Dash just looked at her...She was more beautiful than her sisters...He had picked the good one...Well, the good one at being evil...He sensed that about her and knew he had made the right choice.

Now...Her hand gripped the back of Mokuba's head brought it up. "Maybe I used a bit too much magic on him...He should wake up soon...Soon enough for him to join his brother..." she looked up as sensing something. "Crimson has arrived and she brought a guest."

"Shall I show them in?" asked Pegasus.

"No...They will find us...Crimson knows the scent of Mokuba...But her guest...His blood is sweet...I can smell it from here." she stood up.

"Crimson wait..." called Ryou.

"Go back to the car...I wanted you to stay with Marik, Ryou." she snapped at him.

"I'm helping you..." he yelled.

"No your not..." she sighed and took his hands. "Ryou...My sweet, sweet Ryou...I wish for no harm to come to you..."

"You'll need my help with Mokuba...You'll fight your sister and no one to leave with Mokuba...I will be in and out with him..." Ryou pleaded with her.

"All right...But you must stick to that...Once I got Cai-Lia occupied you take Mokuba and get him out. Once I kill my sister I do not want either one of you there." her voice was stricting.

They stood before Cai-Lia's house...Others would not believe how she could find a house with no address...It was easy for her...She can catch her sister's scent from anywhere and once she caught a sniff of Mokuba's scent, it was that more easy. Follow a scent till it got strong enough, but there was a third scent she didn't know.

"Cai-Lia has someone else..." said Crimson.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"I don't know...I haven't met this one before...But I think it has to do with the name that you told Hadria..." she told him.

"You mean Pegasus?" he looked at her.

"That must be the scent I smell...But something is wrong with him. I think my sister has him under a spell." Crimson started to walk.

"You are amazing..." Ryou followed close behind.

'Seto, I will bring back Mokuba...' I thought as I ran. I knew exactly where my sister lived. I just hoped that I wasn't too late to save Mokuba and I hope that Crimson doesn't show up. She's not strong enough to fight yet.

"I won't make it..." I whispered as I ran. "No...I must believe that I will make it...I made it to save the Pharaoh all that time ago and I will save Mokuba..." I encouraged myself.

Cai-Lia will stop at nothing to ruin my life...She tried to kill the Pharaoh, but I saved him...She turned Seto against the Pharaoh before Halloween, I saved him, she tried to kill Yugi and there I won again...Mokuba will not die...Not as long as I am alive...Finally, my sister will deserve the death that is coming too her...Exactly the same death that fell upon her husband...


	16. The End Is Near

Title: Vampire Love 2

Sequel To: Vampire Love

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu-Crimson Pandora/Ryou-Bakura/Malik-Joey/Mai

Warnings: Lemons

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Serenity, Ishizu, Mai

Summary: Hadria, Yugi, Atemu & Seto are all settled after their ordeal, but Ryou finds a girl badly hurt and Yugi keeps thinking he sees Cai-Lia, but that's impossible...Hadria knows a secret of this new girl and looks into Yugi's imagination...Is Cai-Lia really dead or does she some how live? Who will she go after now if Seto resists her power...Another wealthy man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Cai-Lia Morlee & Crimson Pandora is owned by SakuraSango

Author's Note: I got such good reviews for Vampire Love and here is the sequel...It's longer, so, what you were confused about in the first one it comes together here...By the way Cai-Lia is pronouced Kay-Leigha...She's a character I had for another fan fic that ended up sucking...

* * *

"Mmmm." someone moaned.

"Mokuba..." said Ryou.

"Hand him over Cai-Lia..." Crimson stared hard at her.

"I don't think so." she sat on Pegasus' lap entwining her fingers with his long silver hair. "I prefer my food awake."

"You will not harm that boy...Not as long as I am here..." she shouted.

"What about your little love right here." Cai-Lia put her mouth on Pegasus' neck and gently bit down.

"No..." Crimson yelled.

"Pegasus..." Ryou stood frozen.

"Ryou take Mokuba and run." Crimson ordered.

"What about Pegasus?" he asked.

"Don't worry about him...Just get Kaiba out of here..." she yelled.

Ryou ran up to Mokuba and draped him over his shoulder. He looked back at Crimson before I ran out. 'Should I go back for Pegasus?' Ryou thought. No...He was told to grab Mokuba and run. So, that's what he did...

"Mokuba..." I caught his scent along with Ryou's...How could Ryou be here? If he was here, then Crimson was too. As I headed for the stairs, I saw white hair and it didn't belong to my sister. "Ryou?"

He skidded to a hold nearly dropping Mokuba, but held onto the unconscious boy's waist. "Hadria..."

"There's no time to get you out of here..." I said.

"My car is right out front." he told me.

"It is damaged Ryou...Undriveable...Hide in the closet over there...Crimson or I will come back for you both." I ran upstairs before he could reply. I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to Mokuba or Ryou for that matter. Why did he come?

"Looks like you have company..." Cai-Lia snarled as she jumped at Crimson, but she quickly moved out of the way.

"What?" Crimson looked at the doorway. "Hadria..."

"You don't think I would let you fight her alone do you?" I walked in. "Cai-Lia must pay...She nearly killed my boyfriend and nearly killed Atemu's boyfriend as well..."

"What do you mean almost for Kaiba?" she asked.

"Seto isn't dead...He is very much alive...He's in a coma right now..." I told her.

Shock appeared on cai-Lia's face. "Impossible...I drained him of so much blood that he was dead."

"No...He is strong...He loves his brother and would never leave him...As each hour goes by Seto becomes stronger...Stronger of thinking of his brother...They have a bond between each other that can never be broken...Not even by you..." I snarled at her.

Cai-Lia brought out a boomarang...Not just any boomarang...This one had 2 sharp blades and she released it...She watched as it attacked Crimson and Hadria both and smiled as it returned to her hand. "I shall return to finish Pegasus...But first since the both of you are slowed down, I am off to find that Kaiba brat and Crimson's very cute little boyfriend..."

"No..." Crimson grabbed her side...She was slowly healing but not fast enough to save Ryou and Mokuba...

I stood up not caring what condition I was in...I stumbled to Pegasus and checked on him...He was still alive...That was a good sign. "Pegasus..." I called his name. I watched as he slowly opened his eyes. That vacant look...He was still under Cai-Lia's spell...I debated..If I remove my pendant I die from the cut that Cai-Lia did. So, I held up my pendant to his eye view. "Look at the pendant Pegasus...Let the spell that my sister has placed upon you be lifted..."

His eyes closed and his head laid down. I knew the spell was lifted from him...Now, it was time to save Mokuba...I didn't care if I was healed completely. I looked at Crimson...She was standing now. "I know where they are...Hopefully Cai-Lia hasn't foudn them...Ryou's car was damaged, so, I told him to hide in a closet...So let's hope they are still there..."

I headed for the door first and I knew Crimson was right behind me...As we reached the downstairs I opened the closet door and we both gasped...


	17. It Is Over

Title: Vampire Love 2

Sequel To: Vampire Love

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu-Crimson Pandora/Ryou-Bakura/Malik-Joey/Mai

Warnings: Lemons

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Serenity, Ishizu, Mai

Summary: Hadria, Yugi, Atemu & Seto are all settled after their ordeal, but Ryou finds a girl badly hurt and Yugi keeps thinking he sees Cai-Lia, but that's impossible...Hadria knows a secret of this new girl and looks into Yugi's imagination...Is Cai-Lia really dead or does she some how live? Who will she go after now if Seto resists her power...Another wealthy man?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Cai-Lia Morlee & Crimson Pandora is owned by SakuraSango

Author's Note: I got such good reviews for Vampire Love and here is the sequel...It's longer, so, what you were confused about in the first one it comes together here...By the way Cai-Lia is pronouced Kay-Leigha...She's a character I had for another fan fic that ended up sucking...

* * *

"No..." I yelled.

"They are gone..." Crimson looked at me.

"She found them...But how...I drew off their scent..." I hit a wall. My anger was rising now.

"Let me go..." a voice yelled.

My head snapped to the sound. "That's Mokuba...He's awake..." I ran to the stairs, Crimson right behind me. Our cuts were now healed and once again we could face Cai-Lia.

"Ryou...She has Ryou..." Crimson yelled passing me.

"Stop..." I grabbed her and saw her hault. "I know how you feel...It was how I felt when she had Yugi...But we must not barge. We have no idea where she has them." I turned my head to the left.

"Let him go..." said the voice.

"That's Ryou...She must have Mokuba in her grip..." I hurried, knowing that Crimson would catch up.

We made it to a closed door to where I heard Ryou again. Crimson kicked the door in and we stepped in. We couldn't believe our eyes...There she stood with Mokuba off the ground, her hand gripping his throat tightly...Ryou holding his waist trying to pull him down.

"Step aside Ryou..." Crimson's once sparkling voice was now cold. Her eyes locked on our sister.

"Give us Mokuba..." I ordered.

"What give up this tasty treat...You must be joking..." Cai-Lia lowered Mokuba, his back against her now and her mouth lowering to his neck.

"No..." quickly my right hand grabbed her jaw and I held tightly. My left hand grabbed Mokuba's right wrist. "You will hand me the boy..." still holding onto Mokuba's wrist, I shoved Cai-Lia back. She had no choice, but to let go of him.

"Come here, Mokuba..." Crimson stretched out her arms and they closed around him.

"Ryou come on..."I looked at him and then turned my head away.

"No...I am at least killing someone..." snarling Cai-Lia jumped behind Ryou grabbing him tightly.

"Noooooo." yelled Crimson.

I turned, but as I made it towards him it was too late...Cai-Lia's fangs had made it into his neck. I watched in horror as he stopped struggling. "Ryou..." I ran just as Cai-Lia let him go and gently I laid him down.

"You will pay for that.." Crimson said.

"Mokuba stay here...I do not want you to see this..." I stood up now. "Stay here with Ryou."

"O...Okay..." he got on his knees.

I watched as Crimson ran out the door after Cai-Lia ad I followed. This time she will die and I know exactly how we must do it. There on her wall was what I needed, so, I grabbed it. "This is for Yugi, Seto, Atemu, Mokuba and Ryou..." I said out loud as I walked down the hall.

"You touched RYOU..." Crimson shouted his name.

"He tastes good..." Cai-Lia smacked her.

"You hit my sister again and it will be your last...I swear by the egyptian gods, it will be your last..." I told her.

"Oh...Now, Hadria...I know what you wanna do with that weapon, but you can't touch me..." she ran towards me, but then slowly fell. "What?" I turned my head to Crimson. She did nothing...I looked at the door and saw a face.

"I couldn't let you fight alone..." he said.

"Mokuba, thank you...But now you must stay with Ryou...I rather not have you watch this." I saw him smile and leave. "Now, is the time for you to finally leave...Your husband may have made you the creature you are, but I will be the one to end it. Right here right now..." I lifted the weapon, but I was knocked down. Cai-Lia had kicked me.

Crimson darted across the room. "You may be quick, but I am quicker..." she held the blade that Mokuba had thrown. "You will pay for hurting Ryou..." Crimson made a cut on Cai-Lia's arm, then chest.

"You better hurry...He'll be dead soon..." she laughed.

"ARGH!" Crimson yelled as she stabbed the blade into Cai-Lia. "Now, Hadria.."

"I would say forgive me dear sister, but you truly do deserve this...Join your husband in hell..." with the sword I held in my hand raised above my head, I released it cutting off her head.

We watched as she was gone...The only true way to kill a vampire is by taking their head...Finally her terror was over and we can live in peace...

"Ryou isn't looking so good..." Mokuba appeared again.

Crimson headed out the door first and I followed picking up Mokuba. As we approached the room. "Pegasus..." I said.

"Looks like our friend is dying here." he said.

"No..." Crimson got on her knees craddling Ryou in her arms. "My sweet Ryou...Don't go...Hold on..."

"I assume you're the one who helped me." Pegasus now looked at me.

"Yes, but enough of that." I got on my knees.

"We must save him..." Crimson's eyes were filled with tears.

"Let me see him..." I examined Ryou. "I do not believe there is much we can do...She drained him more than Yugi..."

"There must still be time...I can't lose him...I love him." she cried.

"I love you too..." Ryou said weakly.

We watched as his eyes slowly closed. I took Ryou's body from my sister. "Let me have him..."

"Is he dead..." Mokuba watched as I carried Ryou out.

I didn't answer him...I knew they followed though as I carried Ryou out of that house...I looked upon his pale face...He was so pale now and his eyes remained closed...

* * *

Has Ryou died? What of Seto? Find out in A Vampire Christmas 


End file.
